In optical networks, optical fibers, dispersion compensation fibers, and other optical devices over which the optical signals are transmitted may attenuate different wavelengths of the optical signals to different degrees, resulting in an imbalance in the power levels of each wavelength channel. This phenomenon is known as “power tilt.” Optical networks use power balancing techniques in conjunction with amplifiers in the network, such as erbium-doped fiber amplifiers (EDFA), to compensate for tilt and to maintain a consistent level of optical signal in a wide range of wavelength channels. Power balancing improves transmission accuracy, network capacity, and other functions of optical networks. Devices that improve the ability of nodes in an optical network to perform power balancing, therefore, are valuable.